


Dreamwalker's Descent

by Writers_Glitch



Series: Tales of MorrisSmith [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: After experiencing the traumatic effects of Feral Frenzy and being hated by many of his previous friends, Quentin realizes that being a part of The Legion isn't as hard as he thought it.





	Dreamwalker's Descent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948874) by [SnowXeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowXeno/pseuds/SnowXeno). 



> This is a continuation of SnowXeno's Betrayal—please read their work before reading this story part! Thank you!

Warmth—blissfully sweet warmth wrapped comfortably around Quentin, his body stirring to bask in its entirety.

Blinking slowly, Quentin opened his eyes to look around. His body was tangled in Frank's own, the rest of The Legion sprawled across a large mattress near a small fireplace in the center of the room. A large blanket was the secondary source of heat—besides the obvious body heat—as Quentin shifted. Behind him was Joey, who's back was turned and was happily cuddling Susie with Julie parallel to Joey while Quentin and Frank cuddled alone. Staring at Frank, Quentin finally relished in his beauty; his lashes were long and sharp, hair sprawled in the early morning type as he shifted in his sleep. His hands were unnaturally warm, his body producing and keeping a steady temperature to rival the cold outside.

Slipping away from the man who held him, his fingers gripped his jacket as he sat by the fire not too far away. He was now one with The Legion, it seemed—his gift from Frank sitting comfortably on a wooden table along with a dagger, curved and ragged to induce more pain. A jacket sat on the table, nearly folded and caked with blood and grime—Legion tradition to have blood on literally everything. Shedding his own, he dressed himself in the large leathery black jacket, the inside lined with warm cotton. Grabbing his mask, he slipped it on to his tired face; it felt so much like a second skin—a comfortable face he could wear. Picking up the dagger, his fingers traced along it's ragged teeth, tapping his finger on the tip of the blade to see if it would draw blood (which it did, to his surprise).

"Well look at you," Frank's deep, groggy voice called from behind him as Quentin turned, fully clothed in Legion attire. "Welcome to The Legion, Quentin—you look just like one of us," He speaks, crouching next to the dreamwalker as her blushed under his mask. Moving the mask up, Quentin subconsciously twirled the knife in his right hand as Frank got comfortable and sat in front of him. "Guess I should give you the run down of Feral Frenzy, hmm?"

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

For a long while, Quentin trained to become a full time Legion member.

Frank was kind enough to teach Quentin how to properly become a killer—which required a lot of patience with Quentin whom was damned to be tired even with eight hours of sleep. The first step was mastering and recovering from the pain of Feral Frenzy.

"Think of someone you hate," Frank encouraged as Quentin twitched—that sonofabitch Freddy Krueger. A familiar feeling of sudden adrenaline pumped in his veins as he gripped a wooden replica of his knife, his feet skipping in place. "Good good," Frank cooed, walking behind the dreamwalker as moving to adjust his posture. "Knife grip tight and keep it parallel to your head, always a foot in front of you when you begin to run. Only swing when you know you'll hit," He coaches as Quentin nods, sprinting forward to only recoil and crumble in pain.

Jogging over to the kneeling man, Frank leaned to meet Quentin. "You'll get used to the pain," Frank promised, patting his head as Quentin stood again. "Feral Frenzy takes time to recharge, so to speak, so let's practice until it recharges," He speaks, taking one of Quentin's hands to guide him to properly melee.

Not too far away, the rest of The Legion watched as he trained, quietly making bets about the two men in front of them. "I bet you my one Ebony Mori that when Quentin gets called into his first trial, Frank will give him a good luck kiss," Joey snickered as Julie gasped and punched his shoulder. "Unfair! That's a given," She huffed as he laughed, tears pricking his eyes from laughing. For hours, this went on—Julie pitching in to help even with how touchy-feely Frank was getting with Quentin. By the time trials for the day started up, Quentin was confident enough to at least go into one—so he offered the Entity the first trial of the day. Straightening his jacket, Quentin shifted his mask up to rub his eyes. Frank yawned as he spread eagle on the couch, Quentin sitting next to him on the floor. Whispers of The Entity made Frank sit up and Quentin stand, Frank digging in his pockets for something. "Here—I have an extra one so you can try it out," He explains, placing the object in his hands. Gripping the item, Frank leaned over to press a kiss to Quentin's cheek. "Go make us proud, Quentin—Make them fear The Legion."

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

Bradham Preschool—a place of horrible memories and realm of Freddy Kruger. How he hated that man. 

Sliding his mask over his face, Quentin stalked around the main building as his tired eyes kept track of where generators were. A flash of red hair made him squint, sprinting away to the person. Meg squealed as Quentin applied deep wound, lunging blindly as she jerked forward and he missed. 

Holding his head in pain, he quickly recovered and pursued the redhead with blinded rage. A swing and the blade connected to flesh as she fell with a scream, a grin churning underneath the mask. Scooping her up from the ground as she whined, he struggled to fight her wiggling as she threw her onto a painful meat hook. 

Turning on his heel, a generator howled to life not too far from a Meg as another howled farther away. Catching a glimpse of Laurie's blonde locks, Quentin used is new found vigour and follwed the bright red scratch marks she left behind. 

For the rest of the trial, it was quite easy to be the predator instead of prey. Instead of hanging on meat hooks, it was his job to throw others in his position. Dwight was the first to be officially sacrificed—Laurie slipping between his fingers but in turn rewarding him with easy blood. 

Meg was the first to experience Quentin's Mori. 

The object that Quentin was given was actually an Ivory Mori he burned at the beginning of the trial. Killing Meg was like getting a whole day's worth of rest as he wiped her blood from his blade. A smile was drawn under his mask—he was proud of himself for getting this far. 

A sense of dread ran over him as he was pulled away—Laurie must've found a key and opened hatch for herself and David. 

Returning home was almost exhausting as he shed his mask and jacket on the couch, The Entity rewarding Quentin with "add-on's" and a sharper knife. Setting the gifts down on the table, Frank happened to walk in as Quentin was trying to get comfortable. "Welcome home," Frank spoke as Quentin shot his head up. "Hey Frank—I'm a little jumpy, sorry," Quentin yawned, stretching his arms as Frank walked over and sat on the couch. 

"Need a pillow?" Frank asked as Quentin nodded, laying a pillow in his lap as Quentin frowned. "You really want me to sleep on your lap? Really?" Quentin asked as Frank laughed, obviously meaning a yes. Obliging, Quentin laid across the couch and rested his head on the pillow in his lap. Quentin looked up at the grinning man only to see him throw a blanket over him. 

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up," Frank promised as Quentin batted his eyes shut. 

Silence fell over the resort as Quentin and Frank fell asleep peacefully, the hum of the Entity an odd comfort. 


End file.
